


Late Afternoon

by Skylark



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Touya is the last to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> For [Goldfinche](http://goldfinche.tumblr.com).

Touya finds Yukito slumped over his textbooks, asleep. The window is open, and the curtain drapes over him like a veil.

He shakes his head and lifts the shimmering cloth with two fingers. It glides across Yukito's pale skin, revealing fair hair, pale lips—softly smeared with a few drops of sticky sweet—and eyelids that flutter, but don't open. His breathing is deep and slow.

By the time Touya catches himself, he's leaned close enough to lick the sugar from his lips. He jumps back, then swallows hard and flees down the stairs.

Yukito watches him as he leaves.


End file.
